


田大人

by happyWritingting



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 林方于回到家裡的小鎮，那裡有一個名叫「田大人」的守護神，祂會聞每個進入小鎮的人。





	田大人

**Author's Note:**

> ※大B版活動文
> 
> ※靈異但不太恐怖
> 
> ※鄉野奇談

搖搖晃晃的客運停下來的時候，林方于正好從吊床的夢中醒來。夢裡的他睡得很舒服，總有股溫暖的風拍打他的臉，吊床一下一下地晃動，頻率適宜，就像是有誰手動推他一樣。

引擎吐出了最後一口氣，發出了垂死的噗噗聲，他連忙跳起來，沒來得及揉眼醒腦，不耐煩的司機已經站在門口，長長地吊著地名，用眼神警告要下車的人趕快下車。林方于渾渾噩噩地拉著行李下車，到車門口經過司機的時候，聽見後者嘀咕著：陰森。

車外已經是一片漆黑，已經十一點了，五個小時的車程加兩次轉車才讓他抵達這個偏僻的小村。村的入口只有一個大大的木牌，上面已經看不清楚村的名字，只有他知道上面寫的是：田水里，旁邊只有一根過高的路燈，看起來像是一個高瘦的人垂下發光的腦袋，除此之外，小路旁邊只有無邊無際的田，所以這也不怪司機臉色會這麼差，晚上班次的他們甚至不會在這個村子休息。不管怎麼樣，都會開至少一個小時回到市中心的休息站。

他緩緩地走向村入口，身後的客運又發出垂死的哀號，排氣口不停吐出黑煙，嗆得他直咳嗽。

「謝謝！」

身後突然傳來一個清爽的男聲，林方于訝異地轉過頭，大學四年他來回學校與家鄉好幾次，從來沒見過有第二個人在這個偏僻的村子下車過。

林方于偷偷地打量另一個下車的大男孩，臉很陌生，笑起來牙齒很白，眉毛很濃，眼睛的雙眼皮很重、鼻樑很挺，活脫脫是個和現在的陰森搭不上邊的陽光大男孩。

這個村子很小，如果是這樣的年紀，最少也會在小時候玩過幾次，更別提這裡的學校最多不超過三個班，他不可能會對這張臉沒印象。

唯一的可能便是這傢伙不是這個村子長大的。林方于不由得皺眉。

他提著行李慢慢地走向入口，經過看不清的木牌後，迎面而來的冷風讓他打了個寒顫。與方才清爽的夏風不同，此時可謂陣陣陰風，即便是從小在這裡長大的他也不免地發抖。

村子過了九點外面就沒什麼人了，大家都知道太陽下山之後不要輕易外出。

「嘖。」

跨過村子與外界界線的瞬間，林方于一如往常地，冷意從後背緩緩地爬上後頸，好像有人用手指輕輕地從他的腰滑到脖子，手臂上也順帶地浮上雞皮疙瘩。儘管已經習慣了，身體還是誠實地反應出不適。

林方于順從地低下頭，眼睛死死地盯著自己的腳尖，視界裡只有帶點汙漬的小白鞋，白色的鞋帶鬆垮垮地繫著，腳邊是綠灰色的手提行李袋。

當寒冷的感覺越來越重，牙齒發出咖咖咖的聲音，臉部肌肉不受控制的發僵。

幾秒鐘之後，小白鞋尖與一雙髒兮兮的腳抵在一起。

「……哈……」

頭頂傳來粗啞的吐息聲，視界唯一能看見的腳趾正蠕動著，趾間滿是污泥，不知道是癢還是痛，帶著黑泥的指甲甚至去摳地板。他不敢將視線向上挪，只能將腦袋垂得更低。

「哈……」吐息聲越來越近，直到後腦杓感覺到寒意，他全身起了雞皮疙瘩。

「祂」在聞。噗哧噗哧，鼻息也充滿惡臭，來來回回、上上下下地嗅他。他除了蠕動得越快的腳趾意外，什麼也看不見，只能從祂忽然踮起的腳尖判斷，祂應該很滿意。

「……好……吃……」

他嚇得閉上眼睛。一直感受到頭頂的氣息消失，他才一邊發抖一邊睜開眼睛。眼前已經沒有那雙髒兮兮的腳了，但泥土地卻殘留著十個微陷的趾痕，清楚地告訴他——或者警告——這不是夢。

這不是夢。

不是夢。

他嚥了嚥口水，過了好半晌才抬起頭，這麼多年了，他每一次都還是怕得直發抖。

再抬起頭時，眼前除了商店緊閉的街道外，什麼人也沒有。若不是泥土留下的痕跡，他早就催眠自己這一切都是幻覺。

他沒有鬆一口氣，只覺得更加疲憊。林方于正準備邁開步伐，誰知道身後卻傳來聲音。

「嘿。」

林方于轉過頭，竟然是那個笑出大口白牙的大男孩。

「……」

「等、等等！」見林方于轉頭就想走，那個人連忙喊。

林方于只好停下腳步，讓看起來小心翼翼的大男孩接近自己。大男孩看著臭臉的林方于，心裡忍不住想：真像貓……

「不好意思……」大男孩小心地說。

林方于的臉就像在說：不好意思就不要叫我。

「我叫許……」

話還沒說完，林方于打斷他，「等等。」

「……啊？」

他問，「你『結束』了？」

大男孩叫做許逸雲，他一臉茫然，「什麼？」結束？

林方于不耐，「你有沒有搞清楚狀況？沒有人告訴過你嗎？你不這裡人吧？」

面對林方于如連珠炮般丟出來的問題，大男孩一臉茫然，揹著雙肩背包，腳邊還有一個行李箱，若不是這個村子過於鄉下，林方于簡直以為他來觀光的。

林方于忽然神色一變，大步大步地往他的方向走，臉色難看的像是要吃了他。

「我——」

「閉嘴！」林方于怒道，衝過去抓住他的頭就往下壓，逼得許逸雲像他方才那樣半鞠躬，只是現在倒是像個爸爸帶著小孩登門道歉，若在場還有活人，一定會大笑出聲。

但晚上怎麼這裡可能還會有人遊盪呢。

「不要抬頭。」林方于的聲音很輕，顫音非常清楚，「不要說話，小聲呼吸。聽到其他呼吸聲的時候閉氣——你敢害死我，我做鬼也會殺了你！」

許逸雲閉上嘴巴，餘光看見林方于也彎著腰，冷汗滴在地板上。

林方于看見了，緩緩出現在那個大男孩身後的身影。樣子模糊，萬幸他只看到腰的部位，「祂」很高，高的不能再高，如果看到臉就完蛋了。

這次，竟然是從後面傳來呼吸聲。

「……哈……」這是個又身又長的吐息。

當吸氣聲逐漸明顯時，許逸雲連忙如林方于所說那樣屏住了呼吸。好像有人湊近他的腦袋、脖子，後背，貪婪的呼吸，大口大口地嗅著。

「……噗哧……哈……」

來來回回聞了很久，許逸雲幾乎以為自己要憋死了。

好一陣子之後，那個呼吸聲突然停止了，林方于的心吊到了喉嚨，心臟如鼓那樣響。這個角度看不到腳趾，他無法確定「祂」是否離開了。

「祂」聞了很久，許逸雲憋不住，喘著換了一口氣。

下一秒，「祂」發出了奇怪的聲音，嘶啞且尾音拖得很長：「不……是……不……是……」

林方于打了個機靈，牙一咬，他飛快地蹲下，白皙的掌心往地上一抹，另一隻手未經過同意便抓住許逸雲，後者的掌心很寬大，指腹有繭。

他抓起泥土就往許逸雲的臉上抹，後者雖然被嚇到了，但也未出聲斥責，只是抿著唇，任由第一次見面的男人替自己抹上泥巴，不只臉，就連脖子也沾到一些，他白色的T-shirt都髒了。

「哈……哈……噗哧……哈……」

呼吸聲逐漸轉小。

啪搭、啪搭，有什麼腥臭味傳來，兩個人還是垂著頭，聽著奇怪的水聲。那個「祂」似乎往田的方向走去。

林方于不確定「祂」是不是真的放過了許逸雲，只能在許久之前緩緩地抬起頭。

眼前什麼人也沒有。他戰戰兢兢地回過頭，泥土只留下了深深的腳印，還有溼漉漉的水漬。

林方于二話不說，拉著許逸雲就走，也不管人家的目的是什麼、住在哪一家，拉起他就往自己家走。

「等——」

「閉嘴！」林方于又怒道，「不想死就跟著我走！」

許逸雲只能傻愣愣地跟上。

每個村子都有自己的守護神，他們的村子也不例外，不過這並不是件光彩的事。很多年前，在一個饑荒的年代，他們供奉著田大人，獻出剛出生的孩子作為祭品，他們的村子在人吃人的年代年年豐收。

這引發了其他村子的覬覦，田大人顯靈了，殺死了很多外來者，受到更虔誠的膜拜。祂會聞所有來者，外來者無一倖免。

饑荒的時代過去了，人們不可能再獻祭自己的孩子，田大人為之震怒，村民只能以自己的靈魂交換，世世代代的靈魂都要為田大人奉獻，靈魂不滅不生，永世不得輪迴。

這裡的人是不自由的，即使林方于畢業到了外縣市念書，他還是得定期回到這個村子參加祭典。那是為了供奉田大人所傳下來的祭典，人們會模仿舊時的儀式，用動物的幼崽獻給田大人，並祈禱今年的平順和來年的豐收。

這個祭典是不歡迎外人的，也沒有人會想來這個鳥不生蛋的鄉下。

除了許逸雲。林方于豎起眉毛，把人往自己的家裡客廳一塞，扯著嗓子就喊：「阿嬤！」

彷彿早有預感，跛腳但看起來還算健朗的老者從臥室走了出來，這是一個只有一層樓的平房，從黑暗中走出來的老人看起來有點恐怖，這比剛才還要讓許逸雲驚嚇。他像是受到欺侮的小女生，抓著自己的行李，無辜地窩在沙發的一角。

「請、請問……？」

林方于的阿嬤很矮小，還有點駝背，背著手緩緩地從黑暗中出現真的不能再更可怕。老者的臉在客廳微弱的燈火中忽明忽滅，許逸雲這才發現林方于的祖母兩隻眼睛都灰濛濛的。

林方于滿是泥濘的手還抓著許逸雲，忽然像是想起什麼似地扭過頭，惡狠狠地遞給他一張紙：「把你的名字寫下來。注音就可以了。」

要不是剛經歷過方才詭異的事，許逸雲怕是已經報警。他乖乖地把「ㄒㄩˇ ㄧˋ ㄩㄣˊ」寫下來，然後又對著林方于眨眨眼，在空中筆劃了一下，林方于才勉強知道「許逸雲」怎麼寫。林方于也寫下自己名字的注音，然後無聲地讓許逸雲知道「林方于」這三個字怎麼寫。

林方于飛快地拿起旁邊的打火機把紙燒了扔在金爐裡，火苗一瞬間揚起，很快又歸於寂靜。

阿嬤陰森森地問：「碰到了？」

林方于點頭。許逸雲來之前對這個村子有著不切實際的幻想：樸實可愛的人們。雖然可能會有點無聊、訊號不佳，但相信純樸的村民們都會招待他這個從外地來的小傢伙——結果大相逕庭。

這裡比他想像中的還不歡迎外來者。

「他是外面來的。」林方于說。

阿嬤冷笑一聲，枯槁的手背在身後：「找死。」

許逸雲：「……」

阿嬤又問，「你來這裡幹什麼？觀光？」她又冷笑一聲，像是在說：別笑掉我的大牙了。

許逸雲看著阿嬤空缺的門牙，不禁想，林方于的刻薄極有可能是隔代遺傳。

「我想來看看媽媽的老家。」

老者忽然不笑了，照理來說看不到的眼睛瞇起，眼角還有黃色的眼屎。

「叫什麼名字？」

許逸雲有點遲疑，方才他的名字不被允許大聲說出來，但阿嬤卻又直白地問：「死了嗎？」

「……很久以前就去世了。」

林方于輕輕地說，「那就沒事。」

許逸雲摸不著頭緒，但還是如實說了母親的名字。

阿嬤聽完之後說，「我知道她。結婚之後就搬到外縣市，很久沒回來了。」

林方于露出吃驚的表情。

「死得早吧。」阿嬤毫無感情地說。

許逸雲愣了一下，「難產……死的。」

林方于看著他，不知道怎麼向他解釋阿嬤的刻薄。

「離開村子的人都會死得早。」阿嬤冷冷地說，「沒有一個人逃得過。」所有人都是田大人的奴隸。

林方于已經簡單地和許逸雲說過田大人的事，但他還是半信半疑。這個時代還有這種民俗信仰實在過於超現實，林方于冷笑的模樣和阿嬤很像：剛剛你遇到的難道是蟑螂？許逸雲沉默了。

「阿嬤，」林方于小聲地問，「他……他會怎麼樣嗎？」

阿嬤那雙不見的眼睛毫不遲疑地扔給了他兩個白眼，藉由聲音精準地知道孫子的位置。

「你擔心他幹什麼？」

「我……」

許逸雲正想去勸，誰知道阿嬤伶牙俐嘴地搶道：「聽起來就是個不中用的男人，」阿嬤歪斜著嘴角，「你眼睛瞎還是我眼睛瞎？」

躺槍的許逸雲：「……」

林方于愣了一下，薑還是老的辣。許逸雲懷疑，或許會被這個不用認識多久，便看得出來自尊心頗高的男人扔到外面自生自滅。

誰知道林方于竟然打量起他，然後才慢悠悠地說：「是不中用，但滿帥的。」

許逸雲再度：「……」

阿嬤不繼續跟他貧嘴，只是用嘶啞垂老的聲音說：「這小子在村外出生，不算是我們村裡的人，放心吧。」她說，「他母親就是選擇在村外生產才會死的。田大人得不到新的生命，當然會奪走那個女人的。」

許逸雲微微蹙眉，他一直反覆衡量這個真實性，偏偏他幾分鐘前和林方于一起經歷那奇怪的事件，不信也得信。

母親是為了保護自己而死這點則讓他有點憂傷。

「今天晚上就讓他睡在這裡吧。」阿嬤說。

「母親的家……」

「老早就荒廢了。」阿嬤一邊回房間一邊揮手，「沒水沒電，想餓死渴死在那裡就去吧！」她冷哼，「又或者，是被那位大人抓走也無所謂。」

許逸雲屈服了。

阿嬤關上門前對林方于吩咐：「弄點土和鹽，看看這小夥子能不能活過今晚吧。」與畢又冷哼了一聲。

許逸雲還對於自己是否能活過今晚這番話而囧囧有神，林方于已經先有了動作。他拉開門的一小縫，迅速地捧起泥沙。不知道是不是許逸雲過於緊張的緣故，他好像聽見了不遠處有人的呼吸聲，那聲響很大，好像用盡全力在吸氣一樣。

林方于僅僅三分鐘便關了門。又從廚房拿了一盒鹽巴，他讓許逸雲到自己房間，他則在門、窗等有縫隙的地方抹了泥巴，最後轉身對著傻愣愣站著的許逸雲命令道：「脫衣服。」

「……什麼？」

「把衣服脫掉。」

雖然已經進了見面不到一個小時的陌生人的家、甚至是房間，許逸雲還是掙扎地遵從自己的安全意識。他抓著衣服問：「為什麼？」

林方于鄙夷地看著比自己高大、肌肉也比自己結實的大男孩，秀氣的鼻子哼出氣：「難不成你還怕我對你怎樣？」

「……脫衣服是要？」

「抹泥土，」林方于譏諷地說，「不然是要打炮嗎？」

許逸雲對林方于的直接有點絕望，心想，絕大部分的人在房間脫衣服都不是為了抹泥土吧？他默默地脫下衣服，正如林方于想的那樣，許逸雲的身材很結實。

許逸雲想說我來吧，但看到林方于白皙的手指抹著泥土，神情認真地滑過自己的身體，他便著魔似地住了嘴。

好想有點色情。他想。

林方于最後簡單地抹在他的脖子、手腕等等，好像是為了抑制他的味道。隨後也脫下自己的衣服，許逸雲嚇了一跳。林方于不算太矮，但脫下衣服的時候顯得過於纖細，若不是見識過林方于的毒舌，他看起來就像是個若不禁風需要被保護的人。

林方于默默不語地抹著，許逸雲問：「為什麼你也要？你不是這個村子裡的人嗎？」

林方于淡淡地說：「我搶了田大人的東西，祂不會放過我的。」

許逸雲錯愕，滿懷歉意地說：「對不起……」

「不用道歉。」林方于細長的眼睛掃了他一下，「打從你跟我搭話的瞬間，我就被你拖下水了。」

「……」方才那一眼大概是想把他的肉刮下來吧？

林方于讓他躺在地上撲的草蓆，完全不在乎那也被抹上泥巴。許逸雲原本以為林方于會睡床，誰知道他也跟著他躺草蓆上。

「你、」

「我不想讓我的床被弄上泥巴。」林方于打斷他，「已經不是小孩子了，你不會相信睡在一起就會懷孕吧？」

「睡在一起才不會——不對你根本不會——」許逸雲不知道自己該從哪裡開始吐嘈比較好。

「那就閉嘴。」林方于說，「但不要睡沉。」

許逸雲順著他的眼神看向旁邊的窗戶，那裡也被牢牢地抹上泥巴。窗簾半掩著，林方于說最好不要完全拉上，如果什麼來了他們也好知道。

夏日的夜晚不算太冷，草蓆的涼爽若是平時肯定讓人昏昏欲睡，然而，許逸雲現在已經被突如其來的鬼怪打擊，害怕與荒謬交織在一起令他哭笑不得。

他緩緩地說：「我只是想來看看母親的老家……」

林方于沒有吭聲。

「看看我未曾謀面的母親，是在怎麼樣的地方長大的。」許逸雲翻了個身，在夜中用閃閃發光的眼珠子盯著林方于瞧。「你呢？為什麼回來？」

林方于淡淡地說：「祭典。」

「祭典？」

「明天開始有一個祭典，每個田水人都得參加。」

許逸雲輕輕地問：「如果不回來呢？」

「死的早。」林方于說，「會變得越來越虛弱。」

許逸雲有點心疼他，這是他也說不上來的情緒。

「你們一輩子都得這樣嗎？」

林方于的聲音依然沒什麼起伏，「何止是這輩子，死後也不會自由的。」

「……」可真會聊天。

林方于的父母很小的時候就因為意外去世了，他是被阿嬤一手帶大的。很小的時候他就開始自己睡，此時算得上是他第一次與人同床共枕——還是個男人。許逸雲似乎是個不能接受氣氛冷卻的人，在意識到兩個人都睡不著後，他開始引導林方于斷斷續續地聊天。

「原來你跟我是同校。」許逸雲很驚訝。

「我大你兩屆。」林方于隨口說，「叫學長。」

許逸雲笑咪咪地說：「學長好。」

「還是不要好了，噁心。」

「……」

他們輕聲地交談，主要是林方于的聲音太輕，似乎刻意迴避什麼，但許逸雲又能從林方于逐漸放鬆的眉宇中判斷，他似乎也很享受談話。

真的很像貓啊。不知不覺，許逸雲用對待貓的方式對待林方于。

他們天南地北地聊，興許是恐懼過後的疲軟太過強大，許逸雲竟然脫口而出「前男友」，嚇得他自己都醒了，冷汗直流。

他是個一直將「男友」替換成「女友」的類型。他是gay，但從來不是會對第一次見面的人出櫃的類型。

他心想，林方于究竟有什麼魔力。

但林方于不但沒有露出噁心的樣子，他甚至也翻過身，兩個人面對面，林方于的眼睛亮晶晶的。

「你是gay？」

「呃，對。」

「你喜歡男人。」

「呃，對。」

「你說『前男友』。」

「呃，對。」

「意思說你現在沒有『男友』。」

「呃，對。」

林方于不知道為什麼很滿意，他點了點頭說：「我也是男人。」

「呃，對……咦？」

「怎麼，我看起來像女人？」

「不是，呃，咦？」

「咦什麼？你想確認？」

許逸雲驚恐地往後挪：「不、不想。」

林方于竟然看起來有點生氣，瞇起眼睛，「你不想？」

「……」該說想嗎？

正當許逸雲思考著「想或不想」這個難題時，林方于忽然壓低聲音：「不要動。」方才的輕鬆一掃而光，林方于的眼睛眨也不眨地盯著許逸雲背後那扇窗戶。說完，林方于靠近許逸雲，藉著許逸雲擋住自己，偷偷地瞅窗戶，但在許逸雲眼裡，這跟頭懷送抱沒兩樣。

窗外不知道什麼時候出現了一個高大的人影，很高、很高，非常高，窗戶只能隱約看見祂的腰。

林方于不再說話，許逸雲也明白地閉上嘴，氣氛緊繃。林方于在許逸雲胸口的位置寫了「田」這個字，這是為了告訴他田大人來了，但許逸雲卻把人壓在自己懷裡。

雖然時間點不對，但許逸雲還是想說，無意識的勾引真的太糟糕了。

窗外的「人」拖著腳慢慢地走，在窗戶前突兀地停了下來。林方于瞇起了眼睛，看見窗外的人彎下了腰，很慢很慢，發出了咖咖的聲音，骨頭好像要斷了。

田大人穿著髒兮兮的長衫直至小腿，兩隻手垂在胸前，隨著彎腰而晃動，髒兮兮的手甚至刮著窗戶。

祂的頭髮很長，同樣髒兮兮的，壓低的斗笠看不見臉。林方于無意識地抓著許逸雲的肩膀。他看見祂的鼻子沿著窗戶不停嗅著，沉重的呼吸聲讓兩人的毛都豎了起來。

扣、扣、扣。許逸雲看不見背後，但從林方于在自己懷裡抖了一下的樣子，他完全可以猜到田大人敲了窗戶。

扣、扣、扣。林方于看見了枯槁的手指屈起，扣扣地敲著窗戶，指甲是黑色的，無法想像那是多少年的汙垢。

扣扣扣、扣扣扣。敲擊聲越來越頻繁，冷不防地，田大人的臉忽然貼到窗戶上。林方于嚇得閉上了眼睛，費了好大的力氣才沒有叫出來。

許逸雲也冒著冷汗把人抱得更緊。

「哈……」又是那個吐息聲。

忽然，阿嬤的聲音傳來。

「你……們……睡了嗎？」聲音有點不利索。

許逸雲錯愕地睜開眼睛，聲音是從門那邊傳來的。他低下頭，看見林方于搖了搖頭。門口旁邊的鹽巴肉眼可及地變黑了，發出了焦臭。

「你們睡了嗎？」這次阿嬤的聲音又更順了些，聲音的低啞也模仿得為妙為俏。

「小于啊，難得回來，開門啊。」

林方于充耳不聞，將臉埋在許逸雲的胸口。窗戶外面的人消失了，不知道用了什麼方法，竟然進到了家裡，唯有房間進不來。

「小于，你帶朋友回來了嗎？」

如果說方才阿嬤的聲音還讓許逸雲有點懷疑，那麼這句話就完全讓他冷汗直流，因為這個問題絕對不是方才已經見過許逸雲的阿嬤會問的。

「要不要介紹給阿嬤認識啊……」

聲音斷斷續續。

「他叫什麼名字啊……阿嬤好想知道啊……」

「阿嬤好想知道啊……」

「好想知道……」

「好想……」

許逸雲聽見了「咕嚕」的聲音，門外的人嚥下了好大一口的口水。

「阿嬤」的聲音變得很低，沿著門縫傳來。

「好想吃啊……」

一夜無眠。

天亮的時候，他們兩個都帶著濃濃的黑眼圈出房門。林方于堅持在太陽高掛的時候才出來，外面毫不意外地有沾著泥土的腳印，附帶水漬。

阿嬤看起來一點也不吃驚，桌上擺好了碗筷和稀飯，見到他們出來就說：「趕快來吃早餐。」

林方于坐了下來，拉著許逸雲也坐下。

「昨天晚上出現了……田大人。」林方于有氣無力地說。

阿嬤淡淡地問，「有進來嗎？」

「有。但進不了房間。」

阿嬤灰白的眼神變得犀利，「他沒救了。」

許逸雲差點沒被稀飯噎死。

「最遲明天晚上田大人就會帶走他。」阿嬤冷笑。

「阿——」

「阿什麼阿，不准阿。」

林方于噘起嘴，「阿嬤，他不能死。」

「為什麼不能死？啊？」阿嬤睨了他，「怎麼？喜歡他？」

許逸雲怕林方于會掐死自己，正想要開口，林方于卻又搶先他一步。

「對，我喜歡他，阿嬤。」

突然被告白的許逸雲：「……」

「死小孩。」阿嬤罵，「就說他是不中用的男人了。」

林方于說：「可是我就是喜歡他。」

「他哪裡好？」

「長得帥。身材好。對我很溫柔。一見鍾情啊，阿嬤。」

阿嬤冷冷地說：「你眼睛瞎了。」

「物理上瞎的是您，阿嬤。」

許逸雲完全不懂祖孫兩在幹嘛。

阿嬤並沒有氣得吹鬍子瞪眼睛，只是不停地翻白眼，顫抖的手戳著稀飯，有一下沒一下地攪著。

「想清楚了，」阿嬤說：「出去了就回不來了。」

「阿嬤，您也跟我一起出去吧。」

「不行，我的根在這裡。」

「我不管。」

「死小孩。」

許逸雲聽得出來阿嬤的口氣變得柔軟。他還搞不太清楚狀況，試探性地問：「所以有解決的方式嗎？」

林方于答：「我不知道。但感覺阿嬤知道。」

阿嬤慢條斯理地喝著稀飯，急得許逸雲忙問：「阿嬤，有解決的方法嗎？我想把母親還有方、小于，」他想起不能說出名字的規定，臨時改了口，「還有您一起帶出去。」

「你叫誰阿嬤？」

「……」

阿嬤慢慢地說，「白天的時候田大人不會進到家裡，不用擔心，所以不要叫『小于』了。」

許逸雲：「……」重點是這個嗎？

林方于插嘴：「我滿喜歡的，就叫我『小于』吧。」

許逸雲：「……好。」

阿嬤問，「人最重要的東西是什麼？」

許逸雲想了想說：「名字？」

阿嬤冷笑，「不算太笨。」

「……」

阿嬤開始道，「人最重要的東西是名字，最重要的器官則是眼睛。沒有名字就找不到回家的路，沒有眼睛就看不清前方的路，只能生生世世都被困在這個村子。」

許逸雲記起來了：名字和眼睛。

「田大人不是萬能的，總有人幫他做事。」她露出了腐爛的牙齒，「『活人』。」

林方于壓低了聲音，「難道是……」

「明天晚上的祭典之前找到田大人真正的位置。」

與夜晚不同，白天的村子洋溢著純樸友好的氣氛。

「小于，你回來啦？」

「伯母好。」

「小于，大幾了？大三嗎？」

「大四了，伯伯。」

「小于要畢業啦？找到工作了嗎？」

「還沒，正在找。」

每個人都會在問完話的下一秒，笑咪咪地看著走在他身邊的許逸雲。

「小于，帶朋友回來啊？好高啊，又好帥。真……真好呢。」

「嗯。」

「叫什麼名字？多高啊？」

林方于面不改色地說，「不用現在知道吧。」

問的人露出了明瞭的表情，點了點頭，有親切地問候他，要他多吃點、穿暖一點，接下來完全無視旁邊的許逸雲。

等到走遠之後，林方于忽然對他說：「你試著往村子門口走。」

許逸雲照著他的話，與幾個看起來友善和藹的村民擦肩而過之後，他看見村子門口站了一排的人，模模糊糊，身體微駝，眼珠子一片空洞，每個人都張著嘴巴，好像在哈氣。

「你走不出去的。」林方于說。

許逸雲可謂十分絕望。

「田大人白天的時候力量很弱，晚上可就不一樣了，我們得在天黑之前找到。」

許逸雲的心很累，放空地往田的方向看，誰知道林方于卻提醒他，「不要看田，會看到什麼你不知道。」嚇得他連忙收回視線。

遠遠的田邊，好像有個人在對他招手，但是沒有眼睛，手臂只是機械式的擺動。

「田大人會用各種方式知道你的名字，千萬要小心。」

慶典的氣氛很濃厚，每個人看起來都像是許逸雲心目中的「鄉下的人」，樸實、親切，友善地問候來自外面的他。但只要一想到他們將他視為與牲口差不多的存在，他就覺得不舒服。

有隻小豬跑了出來，嘎嘎直叫，被後面追上來的中年男子一把砍了腦袋，頓時血腥味撲鼻而來。中年男子對著他笑了笑，好像在說抱歉，但看著他的眼神跟看豬仔沒有兩樣。

林方于淡淡地說，「田大人喜歡幼崽，包括人。」

「……」他希望自己不夠小。

很快地，帳棚搭了起來，中間還有一個木柴堆，看起來會是個很盛大的活動。

「如果順利的話，」林方于指了指柴堆，淡淡地道，「你大概會在這裡被吃掉或燒死。」

「……」真的滿會聊天的。

他們繞著木柴走，那裡疊滿了被砍乏整齊的木頭，搭成了兩個人高的井，中間是更細更小的木頭，扔把火進去就能燒個火朝天，許逸雲心想，大概只要幾分鐘，他便會被燒成焦屍吧。

思及此，他打了一個寒顫。

正當他們繞著柴堆走，偷偷打量著正在搭建會場的村民時，身後忽然傳來一個聲音。

「小于！」

林方于轉過身，露出了與方才不冷不熱完全相反的態度，親切地迎了上去。

「里長好。」但笑得有些僵硬。

許逸雲看著高壯的男人，看起來四十歲，但身體還保有肌肉，整個人容光煥發。他拍著林方于的肩膀，每一下都帶著長輩特有的豪爽，許逸雲在旁邊看，擔心下一秒林方于就會被拍得吐血，幸好最後林方于技巧性地迴避了里長的手。

「小于啊，好久不見！」

「是啊。」

「這次回來待多久啊？」

「祭典結束就走。」

「唉呀你應該待久一點……還是自己家好不是嗎？」

林方于笑著點頭，沒有肯定也未否定。

里長好像終於看到在旁邊站了很久的許逸雲，「你朋友啊？」

「對。」

里長笑咪咪地問，「叫什麼名字啊？」

林方于跟剛才一樣打斷里長的話，「不用現在知道吧？」

誰知道這次里長卻熱情萬分，「那怎麼可以？小于帶回來的客人啊！」說完，他轉頭對林方于笑，許逸雲卻覺得這個笑容太過燦爛，連顴骨的部位都微微抽動。

許逸雲沒被這口大白牙閃瞎，反而被里長的熱情嚇壞。他咳了一聲，林方于擋在他們兩個人之間，里長的眼睛瞇了起來。

「怎麼了小于？」

「……我怕嚇到他。」

里長溫和地說，「反正最後都要知道不是嗎？」瞇起的眼睛卻飛快地打量許逸雲。他看見那雙興奮的眼睛，往上往下、往右往左，一隻眼睛看上，一隻眼睛看下。

里長壓低聲音對林方于說，「這樣會比較輕鬆喔。」

林方于鎮定地道，「您說的是。他的名字叫——」

里長卻打斷他，死死地盯著許逸雲的眼睛問：「你叫什麼名字？」

林方于在里長身後冷冷地看著許逸雲，不用他提示，許逸雲也知道不能說出本名。他鎮定地給了一個名字，除了姓氏以外沒有一個與本名相關。

里長反覆地確定，發音、國字等等，然後才熱情地與他握手，拍他的肩膀，許逸雲咳了兩聲，覺得五臟六腑都被拍出來了。

「請一定要好好享受，祭典是我們這裡的特色。」里長熱情地說。

「小于，好好招待他。」里長說，「讓他多吃點！吃飽！吃胖！」說完哈哈大笑，踩著沉重的步伐大步大步地離開，指揮著那邊的布幕，說是要換上鮮紅的，田大人喜歡。

許逸雲發現自己出了冷汗。他沒有後悔來到母親的故鄉，反而下定決心一定讓母親的靈魂自由、把林方于和阿嬤一起帶出去。

他正想和林方于說自己的想法，但林方于正托著下巴，似乎在思考著什麼。過了幾秒鐘，林方于抬起頭，看著比自己高的許逸雲，認認真真地說：「那可以當成我們以後小孩的名字。」

許逸雲：「……？」

意識到他指的是方才自己隨口想的假名，許逸雲抽搐了嘴角，這是重點嗎……這奇怪的腦迴路應該是隔代遺傳吧？

「說話啊。」

許逸雲想了想，勉強道：「……換一個吧，剛剛那個是隨便掰的。」

林方于露出了滿意的表情，許逸雲才後知後覺地想，他應該要先反駁「孩子」這件事的，連忙道：「你又生不出來。」但立刻又覺得哪裡不對勁。

林方于心情很好，拉著他離開會場。說是會場，不過也就是里中心的空地，他們在這裡搭火堆、帳棚，搬來桌椅，有人扛木頭、有人搭建簡易的舞台，甚至搭起了爐灶，竟已經開始煮起了菜餚，紅色的盤子上放著豬公頭。不知道為什麼，豬公頭的眼睛瞪大，嘴裡吐出舌頭。

「好兆頭！」煮飯的婦人大聲地說。

「田大人很開心！」旁邊的人附和。

林方于把他拉遠，但也不許他接近田。他悄聲地問，「你猜里長幾歲？」

許逸雲對突如其來的問題感到困惑，但還是誠實地說，「四十吧。」

林方于道，「里長已經七十了。」

「……不可能！」

「越活越年輕，」林方于對著他淡淡地笑，「很有趣吧？」

「你是說……里長就是阿嬤說的那個『活人』？」

「我猜是。」

他們同時望向那個熱情地向村民解釋和指揮的里長。他看起來完全不像耳順，高大的身體裡飽含活力，嘴巴也總是咧著，晃著一口健康的白牙。像是感受到他的眼神，里長迅速地轉過頭，對著他又大口笑著，看嘴型是說：務必參加今天的獻祭。

林方于的臉色變化很細微。

「如果你發現我騙了你，怎麼辦？」他忽然問，看起來有點心不在焉。

「什麼？」

林方于說：「如果我騙了你，你會生氣嗎？」

許逸雲愣了愣，心想林方于的腦迴路又跳躍了。他想了一下道：「看事情。」

林方于翻了一個白眼，「你應該要說『無論如何我都會原諒你』。」

「……」許逸雲只能苦笑，「好吧，我不會生氣。」

林方于用奇怪的眼神看著他，「為什麼？」

許逸雲答：「你總有你的理由。」

林方于沉默地看著他，那雙細細長長的眼睛很清澈，但許逸雲看不清其中的情緒，只讓林方于的眼神來回搔刮自己，那眼神好像在確定他沒有說謊。

「為什麼？」

許逸雲以為自己在哄什麼小女友，誠實地說，「我相信你。」

林方于笑了，告訴他里長的家離會場中心最遠的地方，是這個里難得一件的三層房，或許秘密就藏在哪裡。他讓許逸雲待著，說了兩次不要接近田邊便往里長的方向走去，步伐越來越大，但不讓許逸雲跟著。

許逸雲也不太想接近，放空的眼神正在田上游移，想起林方于的警告，他連忙挪開眼神。

啪搭。但他還是被聲音吸引地抬了起頭。

許逸雲離田邊還有一點距離，這是林方于堅持的。道路邊旁便是田，他看見那裡站了一個人，頭垂得很低，彎著腰不停晃動，看起來竟然像在不停鞠躬，只是手沒有貼著大腿，隨著身體晃動。

哈、哈、哈，那個「人」發出聲音，啪搭啪搭，從嘴裡掉出了泥土。

許逸雲發現自己挪不開眼睛。

哈、哈、哈、哈、哈、哈……

遠遠的田中間，有個高瘦的人形從土裡爬出來。很高，駝背嚴重，穿著髒兮兮的長衫，腿埋在土裡，頭戴斗笠，像個活稻草人。

祂在招手，手舉得很高，但腦袋低垂，又黑又髒的長髮遮掩祂的臉。

哈……

許逸雲嚥了嚥口水，腦袋像是被雷打中一樣，眼睛怎麼樣也挪不開，耳邊也嗡嗡作響。

一直到他被拉了一下，腿一軟，倒了下去。

他感覺自己被一個令人安心的溫度籠罩，眼皮越來越重，昏昏沉沉，但並不難受。他努力睜開眼皮，第一次看見林方于這麼溫柔的表情，像是個哄孩子睡覺的母親。

他想，這可能是他最後一次見到了。

林方于輕聲地說：「睡一覺吧。」

嘴邊被遞過來的寶特瓶餵進了水，水的味道很奇怪，他沒有掙扎地喝下去，快要瞇上的眼睛看見了抱著他的林方于身後出現了很多人，是這裡的村民。每個人都笑著看著他，有的手裡拿個斧頭、有個手裡拿著鍋鏟，有的手裡拿著菜刀，彷彿在看一隻心愛的待宰羔羊。

林方于低下頭，嘴唇碰在他的頭頂上，這時他已經動彈不得了，睡意席捲而來，他分不清楚林方于在吻他，還是在嗅他。他感覺到黑壓壓的一群人湊過來，每個人都噗哧噗哧地聞，聲音忽遠忽近，好像在說：田大人會喜歡的……

＃

母親死的時候很年輕，聽父親說，母親死狀很奇怪，雙眼圓睜，嘴巴也張得很大，在急救的過程中一動不動，只是看著天花板，嘴裡喃喃著：不要、不要……

許逸雲剛生出來的時候沒有啼哭，差點以為是個死胎，但在母親微弱的「不要」消失後，他在斷了氣的母親旁邊放聲大哭，大口大口地吸進氧氣。

父親在他成年之後才告訴他關於母親的故事。母親從來沒有回去過故鄉，她憎恨著，又恐懼著，時常半夜驚醒說窗戶旁邊有人，祂來找我了，我不要回去。母親告訴父親關於家鄉的傳說，但卻不願意講得太詳細，只是道：我會被永遠禁錮在那裡。父親安慰她，沒事的。母親卻尖叫：我死也不會自由！

許逸雲一直想著母親的家鄉，想著有一天一定要回去看看，所以這次暑假，他才會和父親探聽。父親不相信母親的話，說這都是迷信，且工作的關係，父親也無法與許逸雲一同前往。

他感覺到身體越來越沉，耳邊又是哈氣聲，手腕和腳腕隱隱發痛，動彈不得。他隱約聽見人聲，眼睛睜不開，卻能感覺到全身上下都被麻布照著。

哈……

頭頂上傳來呼吸聲。

他嗅見稻草的味道，還有一些牲畜便溺的臭味，潮溼的味道無處不在。嘎，門被打開，一束光線射進室內，許逸雲用昏沉的腦袋推測這裡應該是飼養牲畜的倉庫，但這裡此時沒有其他牲畜，他是唯一的羔羊。

「他怎麼樣了？」他認出這是語氣豪邁的里長，他的聲音很小，怕吵醒他似地。

許逸雲知道自己做在椅子上，手腳都被束縛，外面再套一層麻布袋。一切都已經準備就緒，即使手腳發軟的他並沒有絲毫反抗能力。

他聽見林方于的聲音，「睡著了。」聲音太輕了，他聽不出話中的情緒。

「什麼時候醒？」

「沒事。」林方于好像在輕輕地笑，「劑量足夠讓他睡到隔天……如果他能活到隔天的話。」

雖然稱不上毫無忌憚，但里長的笑聲很明顯鬆了一口氣。「那真是太好了。辛苦你了，小于。我想田大人等不及了，今天晚上就要吃。」

不知道又說了什麼，談話逐漸變得小聲，很快地，門被關上。

他感覺到林方于走向自己。

「我真慶幸你現在不能說話。」林方于說。

意識又開始下沉，好像有隻手抓住他，將他的腰往下扯，他沒有力氣掙扎，真的成為了俎上魚肉。

「否則，你一定會恨我……」

有個蒼老的聲音嘆息道：「果然是不中用的孩子……」

＃

這是田水里一年一度的慶典，通常是在八月的時候，他們會獻祭一個幼崽，古時候是幼童，近年都是用小豬、小羊，但這次多了一個活人，雖然年過十二，但剛滿二十，不算太大，田大人會喜歡的。

八月是田大人力量最強大的時候，夕陽落下，極陰之門開啟，孤魂野鬼也逃不過，都會成為田大人的腹中食。

他的名字叫做孫大其，是這個里的里長，代代相傳。聽祖父說，祖上的祖上、的祖上時期，這裡經歷戰爭、饑荒，最後是靠著供奉田大人而重獲生機。

田大人是這個田水裡唯一的信仰，他被教導要好好地帶領民眾侍奉。

夕陽西下，天空抹上橘黃，隨著時間的推移墨色越來越多，營火也生了起來，他們供奉在角落的米飯已經黑了。

孫大其很感激這次林方于帶回了新的祭品。只能食牲畜的日子對田大人來說，就像是喜愛食肉、生性暴力的人卻得吃齋念佛一樣，這對田大人來說是絕對的屈辱。尤其是這幾年，田裡的收成越來越不好，原本在村子周圍的田大人的奴隸也越來越靠近村子。雙眼空洞、五孔流血的人們彷彿在說：我好怨……

田大人位於田的正中間，身材高大，駝著背，時不時地嗅著，好像在找下一個獵物。他吃不了土生土長的村民，只能倚靠獻祭的牲畜，這幾年變得越發狂躁。

一直到今天，孫大其看見了陌生的臉孔，他立刻決定把祭典提前——田大人已經不能再等了。

而現在，那個年輕小夥子正被麻布袋嚴密地包裹著。田大人不喜歡自己的東西被其他人看到，也不喜歡看見獵物的眼睛。他們會獻上他的名字，再由田大人挖去他的眼睛，最後啃食殆盡。

林方于一直以來都是個奇怪的孩子，話不多、情緒起伏也不大，有時候會用很討厭的眼神看著大人，不是個討喜的後輩。

但終究是田水的人。

林方于迷暈那小夥子之後便顯得心情低落，守在關著那小傢伙的倉庫不肯走。那裡是個豬圈，豬仔們都殺了祭田大人，除了惡臭以外什麼也不剩，理所當然地給了這個珍貴的祭品。

孫大其安慰他不要難過，朋友要多少有多少，他長得這麼好看，下次可以帶回個女孩。放心，這次不會吃她，給他當妻子，讓他們的孩子也成為正正當當的田水人，永生永世都會幸福無虞。

他用奇怪的眼神看著孫大其，不是冷漠，而是疏離。

他說：我不想看到朋友被燒死的樣子。孫大其連忙道：沒事，你這次有功，祭典就不用參加了，回去好好休息吧。

他叮囑他千萬不要在祭典的時候出來，結束之後如果有剩骨頭，他會把那個小子的骨頭給他，權當紀念。

林方于走了，看起來很疲憊。

營火越燒越大，民眾將宰殺的豬崽放到營火旁，眾人以圓形的方式圍在營火旁，最外邊擺滿了豬公頭。

當經文開始的時候，有人把癱軟在倉庫的男人拖了出來。麻布套得不是很牢，要不是劑量過大的安眠藥，他們怕也不可能暈死這個高大的小子。殺死是不行的，田大人喜歡生吃，豬崽不安份，宰殺這麼多年讓田大人很不開心。

出乎意料的是，那小子很好扛。他躺在沒有溫度的豬崽旁，看起來和其他豬崽沒什麼兩樣。

「跪下！」孫大其大喝。

所有人朝著營火跪了下來，開始朗誦，恭迎田大人的到來。隨著平穩的經文朗誦，民眾都跪在地上，額頭貼著泥土，誰也不能看到田大人的臉、也不准瞅祭品，這是褻瀆。

孫大其滿意地點了點頭，腳一抹，以極為安靜的腳步離開現場，經過豬公頭的時候，豬公吐出的舌頭已經發黑了。

孫大其的家世世代代位於半山腰上。從這裡，他可以很清楚地看見村子內的所有活動，是個非常好的地點。

他冒著汗，年近古稀，他的外表卻越來越年輕，這都多虧田大人的垂愛。

家裡一片寂靜，玄關內卻有著一雙陳舊破爛的草鞋，上面滿是泥濘。他小心翼翼地繞過，今天是田大人一年一度出現的日子，祂會穿上心愛的草鞋，去護祐信仰祂的子民。

他往閣樓走，這裡從來都是禁止進入的，他是唯一有閣樓鑰匙的人。顫抖地從口袋掏出鑰匙，不過他不是因為緊張，而是興奮和恐懼。

咖啦、閣樓的門打開了，腐臭味撲鼻而來。

閣樓的窗戶被密不透風的紙板和膠帶封住，陽光進不來。除此之外，還有漂浮在福馬林的眼睛，每個福馬林之前，還有細碎的指甲、頭髮，和骨頭殘渣。

他往被密閉的窗戶走，巍巍地跪了下來，喃喃著經文，大意是說天時地利人和，田大人請出來、田大人請出來、田大人請出來……

「田大人請出來、田大人請出來、田大人請出來……」

須臾之後，耳邊傳來「哈」的聲音。

田大人出來了。

孫大其緊閉著雙眼，頭也不敢抬，額頭緊緊地貼著地板。

腐臭味夾雜的呼氣，他忍著才沒有吐出來。

嘎、嘎、嘎……地板發出聲響，好像是有個很重的人踏步來回地嗅他。又過了一下，腳步聲慢慢遠去，開始繞著閣樓轉。孫大其知道，這是田大人在聞他的東西——奴隸們的指甲、骨頭，和泡在福馬林中的眼睛。

「哈……」

田大人發出了滿足的聲音。

孫大其彷彿可以聽見腳步聲增加了，原本繞著閣樓轉的腳步聲也越來越快、越來越快、越來越快！突然之間，腳步聲停止，他瞇起眼睛，餘光瞥見周遭都是腿。

田大人的奴隸正圍著他。

「哈……」

他看見髒兮兮的腳靠近自己，恐懼使他渾身發軟。他顫抖著手從懷裡拿出箝子，咬著牙把指甲拔下。

「啊！」

痛楚讓他大叫，疼痛幾乎令他暈厥。

他喊著：「田大人，請保佑我……請保佑我……」他獻出了自己的一部分，垂著腦袋，血淋淋的手捧著一片指甲，死也不敢抬頭。

「哈……」

眼前的「人」腿忽然繃緊，踮起腳尖，但他卻知道田大人垂下了腦袋，惡臭令他想吐，他憋得很辛苦。汙穢之氣越來越重，田大人似乎張大了嘴巴。如果他能睜開眼睛便會看見，田大人張開的嘴巴大得不像話，半顆腦袋都裂開，要不是斗笠遮住了半張臉，還真不像是個人。

田大人會啃掉他的臉皮，替他換上一張更年輕的臉。

但突然地——碰！

忽然有什麼東西砸了過來，阻礙了要咬掉孫大其的嘴。孫大其慌然地睜開眼睛，他的皮膚竟然在瞬間老化，半張臉的皮膚一片片地掉。

「不！」孫大其尖叫，驚恐的聲音嘶啞虛弱，沒了往常的活力，「不！不！不！」他捧著自己的臉，餘光炸裂的火光讓他呆住。

他轉過頭，看見了門口的來人。

「不——你！不可能！」孫大其慘烈地喊，「你怎麼會！怎麼可能——祭典——」

身後爆出淒慘的咆哮。

站在門口的許逸雲喘到一半，眼神閃爍——瞬間便向他跑來。

「啊啊啊啊！」他嚇得抱住頭，衣領卻被一提，力大無窮的小夥子將他往旁邊一拖。

下一秒，抓起地板的木柴，用火柴擦出火花便扔過去。

碰！

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」「田大人」發出慘叫，聲音細尖，像是小兒的哭啼。

孫大其趴在地上，嘴裡不停叨唸著：「田大人恕罪、田大人恕罪……」

許逸雲抓起他就喊：「你看看祂是什麼鬼！」

孫大其嚇得閉上眼睛，尖叫地喊：「田大人恕罪！田大人恕罪！」

「睜開眼睛！」

孫大其被逼得睜開眼睛，剎那便嚇得暈死過去。

眼前的田大人沒了斗笠，露出了長在兩側的眼睛，眼睛凸的要脫窗似地。額頭奇長，斗笠之下的髒兮兮的長髮變得滑溜，看起來就像是泥鰍的鬍鬚。

「哈……哈……哈……」田大人張大嘴巴，牙齒很尖，密密麻麻，咧到耳根子，半張臉都裂開。

火光四射，一瞬間閣樓被火光包圍。

「田大人」瘋狂地搔著自己的脖子，手指卻變得越來越細、越來越細，身上發出「茲」的水氣蒸發的聲音。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

田大人咆哮著，身體變得越來越滑溜，直到身上的衣衫撐不住落下了，露出了滑溜的身體，像是一條貨真價實的泥鰍。

漆黑的人影圍著「田大人」。

奴役許久的怨恨使祂們變為厲鬼，無法超生，當眼睛、指甲，包含壓在下面的名字被燒毀後，祂們齜牙咧嘴前來復仇，

啪茲！

田大人被咬掉了一塊肉，露出了腐爛腥臭的內部，五臟六腑通通擠在一起，腸子外露。

然後越來越多的「人」，張大了嘴巴，就和田大人一樣，咧到耳根子，張口便咬，手卻依然無力地垂著，只能用口洩憤。

許逸雲拖著暈死的老里長往後退，後者的皮膚皺成一團，嘴唇乾裂，人也像脫水一樣縮小，一點也不像是之前記憶中的男人。

百鬼之中，有個纖細的身影緩緩朝他走來。

他先是戒備，卻在看清女人的臉之後愣住。

女人的眼睛已經什麼都沒有了，但還是流出了眼淚。女人的嘴巴一開一闔，裡面沒有舌頭，裡頭只有爛肉，聲音模糊不清。

但許逸雲還是從女人的嘴型看出來，她反覆地說：「還沒有結束」。

許逸雲拔腿便往山下跑，留下幾乎要被啃食殆盡的田大人。

＃

火燒得很大，死去的豬崽們，一半已經被扔進火裡祭天，一半被澆了水，但田大人還是沒有出現。人群中，林方于的祖母吃力地扶著膝蓋。

「田大人！田大人！」

「難道要捨棄我們嗎？」

有人哭喊：「田大人生氣了！」

「祂要吃掉我們所有人！」

被套著麻布的人早已被澆了不知道幾盆的水，整個人都冷得直發顫。夏夜的風吹過，讓他打了個機靈，牙關若不咬著便會發出聲響。

田大人愛水，他們替他的食物澆上冰水，彷彿在替食物灑鹽，令其更加美味。

「等不及了！不能再等了！」

「馬上！」

他們扛起麻布袋的男人，在紅色的火焰中不停地喊：「供奉給田大人！供奉給田大人！」說完便要把男人扔進火堆。

林方于的祖母急了，嘶啞地吼著，撲過時去卻被粗暴地推開。

忽然一個聲音大喊：「田大人死了！」聲音劃過了激烈的人們，彷彿往他們頭上澆了一桶冷水。

眾人回過頭，竟然是裸著上半身的許逸雲，胸膛的肌肉隨著他劇烈的喘息起伏。

「怎麼回事！」

「為什麼他會在這裡！」

眾人大驚失色，抬頭一看，半山腰竟然燒了起來。

許逸雲在眾人分心的瞬間撲了過去，一腳把營火踹開才沒讓人把林方于扔進去。

「小于！」

他打開麻布袋，裡頭是臉色蒼白、緊閉雙眼的林方于，身上還套著許逸雲的T-shirt。因為身材的關係，上衣套在他深上顯得鬆垮垮的。

林方于吃力地睜開一隻眼睛，喃喃地說，「太慢了……」

許逸雲鬆了一口氣，溫柔地說，「里長家太遠了。」

周遭的人嚎叫，正想對許逸雲動粗，卻看見山上列隊走來一群人，每個人都垂著頭，肩膀塌得不自然，駝背從山上緩步下來。

「快走！」許逸雲喊，把老得幾乎縮水的里長扔給眾人，背起林方于，一手扶著林方于的祖母，順便抓起地上的火把就跑。

村子的門口已經站了一列的人，每個「人」都已經變得不像「人」。他們張大著嘴巴，原本該是眼睛的部份隨著越來越大的嘴巴，竟像是被擠壓那樣被擠到兩側。

好餓啊……好餓……

要吃……要吃人……吃小孩……吃所有人……

許逸雲咬牙，對著林方于的祖母吼：「跑！」說完扔出火把。

說也奇怪，那些「人」好像很恐懼火，尖叫地抱住頭，他便趁著這時撲向村外。

回過神時，列隊站在村門口的人們都死死地用空洞的眼窩「看」著他，滿臉都是遺憾和怨懟，嘴巴趴搭趴搭地流著口水。

眾人效仿許逸雲，大多數的人都逃了出來，無人死亡、部分人受傷，傷勢最嚴重的就數林方于，手臂輕微燒傷，留下了疤痕。

孫大其老了很多，大家卻一點也不吃驚，好像他本來就是這個樣子。在村子外，大家看著漫天火光的村子。村裡村外，方才還哀淒恐懼的人們，此時卻跪坐在村外，失神地喃喃著：終於結束了……

過了好一陣子，林方于拿著父母留下的保險金搬到了學校附近，這裡是個大都市，祖母一開始很不習慣，後來去公園跳了半年的舞，眼睛沒有阻礙她成為土風舞中的交際花。

許逸雲一直希望林方于和他同居，但後者東一個理由、西一個藉口打發他。他很困擾，像是被丟棄的大狗，總是扒著林方于問：「你不喜歡我嗎？」

林方于淡淡地說，「沒有。」

「你喜歡我嗎？」

林方于沒有絲毫扭捏，「喜歡。」

「那為什麼——」

林方于轉頭看向他，像是下定決心那樣說，「不可怕嗎？」

「……啊？」

事情已經過了半年，當初以意外作結，畢竟田水的祭典總是喜歡燒營火，大家口徑一致，案子結得很快。

「在田水發生的事……不可怕嗎？」

許逸雲愣住，小心翼翼地說，「學長你……覺得很有趣嗎？」語氣是無法壓抑的震驚。

「……」林方于抽搐嘴角，只有這個時候許逸雲會喊他「學長」。「我當然覺得可怕。」

許逸雲鬆了一口氣，「那太好了，我快怕死了。」

「……你很勇敢。」

許逸雲羞紅了臉，「謝謝。」

「……」林方于開口，「你為什麼喜歡我？」

許逸雲小心翼翼地開口，「是學長救了我。」

「所以你就要以身相許？」

「也對我很溫柔……」

「對我溫柔的人是你吧？」

面對林方于忽然生氣的模樣，許逸雲又軟下聲音，捏了捏他的耳朵，微笑道：「因為我喜歡你啊。」

林方于心裡有根刺，當初下安眠藥的是他，他不願意這麼做，但若不是他親手迷暈許逸雲，他沒辦法偷偷地去掉四分之三的藥量。他離開之後便繞到倉庫的窗戶爬了進去，脫下許逸雲的衣服之後把人藏在稻草之下後，他代替許逸雲成為那個祭品，穿上他的衣服是為了模仿許逸雲的氣味。林方于留了個紙條貼在許逸雲額頭上，上面只簡單地寫著秘密就在里長家。

「因為這樣就喜歡我——」

「為什麼不行？況且已經半年了，」許逸雲裡直氣壯，「我只有更喜歡，沒有最喜歡。」

林方于咬牙，「……不要跟我突然告白！」

「那是因為學長不願意跟我更進一步。」

「更進一步是哪步？進到屁股後面的那步？」

「……我當然也是很想——但可以從約會開始嗎？」

「我們不是一起吃飯也一直在看電影嗎？」

許逸雲委屈，「但學長就是不願意跟我在一起。」

林方于沉默了一下才說，「我怕你後悔。」

許逸雲柔聲地問，「為什麼？」

「我很悶，又帶給你這麼多可怕的回憶。我——」

「那是很可怕，但多虧你，」許逸雲打斷他，心癢癢地把人抱到腿上，「不是太可怕的回憶。」

林方于比他矮一大截，身材也不如許逸雲精實，像是小動物一樣被圈在懷裡，露出了舒服但不甘心的表情。許逸雲再度想著：果然是隻貓。

「哼。」

「所以學長要跟我在一起了嗎？」

「哼。」

看起來應該是同意了。許逸雲再接再厲，「和我住在一起嗎？」

「現在這樣不行？」

「……不知道阿嬤什麼時候會回來。」

林方于被壓在身下，腳已經勾住了許逸雲的腰，提起腰，他去蹭許逸雲的下半身，瞇起眼睛的模樣是赤裸裸的勾引。

「你、」

「快一點。」林方于伸手又勾住許逸雲的脖子，「你不會是處男吧？」

「……」許逸雲一邊動手，一邊在心裡不合時宜地想著那個雷人的詞：磨人的小妖精。

林方于貼著他的耳朵，又咬又啃，黏膩地低聲道：「但我前面後面都還是處就是了。」說完，他抓著許逸雲的手往自己屁股上放，後者依循本能地收緊，下半身幾乎要爆炸——想幹了個爽。

當床開始搖晃的時候，外面不知道什麼匙後回來的祖母，彷彿早有預料般地戴起了AirPods，視力不影響她滑開平板、行雲流水地和新結識的朋友視訊。她埋怨地般說：「這些不中用的孩子……」

房內房外的人都沒有發現，沒有下雨的今天，他們的家門口竟然溼漉漉的。

仔細一看，那是人的腳印。

而且不只一雙，密密麻麻地交叉，好像有好幾個人正幾番嘗試卻不得而入。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 很喜歡類似八尺大人的鄉野奇談（？），所以就寫了這篇


End file.
